pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Buzz Lightyear Variations
Since the successful introduction of the Buzz Lightyear toyline, the character has received many variations in subsequent issues, extending into real life. Original ;Happy Snacky Buzz This miniature Buzz Lightyear came with a "Happy Snacky" fast food meal purchased by Andy, and bared Buzz's likeness, except with a larger head. Compared to the main figure, the fast food figurine's features were significantly limited, explaining that he could only make a punching motion when his head is turned. Appears in the short Fast Food. ;Cyber-Sonic Buzz Seen in a commercial for next generation of Buzz Lightyear figures, Cyber-Sonic Buzz boasts over 15,000 word combinations. Appears in the short Buzz Becomes Obsolete. ;Battle Scar Buzz Seen in a commercial for next generation of Buzz Lightyear figures, Battle Scar Buzz has the added feature of "ultra battle damage" in addition to a new red spacesuit. Appears in the short Buzz Becomes Obsolete. ;Sky Runner Buzz Seen in a commercial for next generation of Buzz Lightyear figures, Sky Runner Buzz has the ability to actually fly, a known limitation of the previous model. Sky Runner Buzz also has a neon green color scheme. Appears in the short Buzz Becomes Obsolete. ;Ultra Buzz 2000 The originally planned replacement for Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story 2 was Ultra Buzz, who was a sleek, metallic version of the basic Buzz Lightyear, whose wings pop out from the side of his jetpack (like the real-life toy). Ultra Buzz also had a utility belt, which contained a grappling hook (which he later awarded to Andy's Buzz after defeating Zurg. While Ultra Buzz was ultimately excised from the final film, the character eventually evolved into Utility Belt Buzz, who retained his utility belt. Despite not appearing in the film, Ultra Buzz became a real-life toy, also going by the name of Techno-Gear Buzz. Ultra Buzz was likely inspired by the real life chrome Intergalactic Buzz Lightyear. ;Poultry Palace Buzz Released in conjunction with a Buzz Lightyear promotion at Poultry Palace, one of the possible figures to collect with a kid's meal is a Buzz Lightyear figure. The fast food figure is much smaller than the actual Buzz, and has a much larger head. This figure also can roll on the wheels on its feet. The figure is seen on Display at the local Tri-County Poultry Palace that Bonnie and her mother attends, however, the employee informs her that they are out of the Buzz Lightyear figures, when disappointed upon receiving a Zurg Belt Buckle. Appears in the short Small Fry. Accessories ;Utlility Belt See Utility Belt Buzz. ;Cosmic Shield This item is provided to Andy's Buzz in Toy Story 2: The Video Game by Mr. Potato Head. The Cosmic Shield allows Buzz temporary protection from various hazards that he may have to bypass. ;Disc Launcher This item is provided to Andy's Buzz in Toy Story 2: The Video Game by Mr. Potato Head. The Disc Launcher is a powerful weapon that Buzz must use to defeat more powerful enemies, and is also helpful for hard to reach enemies because of its targeting capabilities. ;Rocket Boots This item is provided to Andy's Buzz in Toy Story 2: The Video Game by Mr. Potato Head. The Rocket Boots allow Buzz to move at much greater speeds, and even skim across water. ;Grappling Hook This item is provided to Andy's Buzz in Toy Story 2: The Video Game by Mr. Potato Head. Similar to grappling hook of Utility Belt Buzz, the Grappling Hook allows Buzz to lock in on a target and use the grappling hook to ascend to hard to reach locations. ;Gravity Boots This item is provided to Andy's Buzz in Toy Story 2: The Video Game by Mr. Potato Head. The gravity boots allow Buzz temporary floatation (similar to Utility Belt Buzz's Anti-Gravity Servo), which allows him to reach higher locations. ;Buzz Lightyear Buggy The display unit Buzz that Andy's Buzz encounters in Al's Toy Barn in Toy Story 2: The Video Game rides in a specially made moon buggy instead of being equipped with a utility belt. The vehicle is equipped to handle rough surfaces, like the moon crater display that he's stationed in. The buggy is also equipped with a cannon that launches heatseeking missiles. Real Life ;Intergalactic Buzz Lightyear The first major variation to the Buzz Lightyear figure by Thinkway in 1996, Intergalactic Buzz Lightyear features a new silver and black paint job, as well as various lights and new voice phrases. The figure also adapts the wrist communicator used by Buzz in the film, as well as a disc launcher, which can either be mounted on Buzz's jetpack, or held in his hand. ;Buzz Lightyear - The Infinity Edition Made by Thinkway in promotion of the first film, Buzz Lightyear: The Infinity Edition carries over all the features introduced with Intergalactic Buzz Lightyear, but puts Buzz back in his classic spacesuit. The Infinity Edition also features new phrases. ;Holiday Hero Buzz Lightyear Made by Mattel in 1998, the Holiday Hero Buzz Lightyear (accompanied by matching Woody) is adorned with a metallic, Christmas-themed spacesuit. In addition, he also says Holiday-themed variations of his usual phrases. Category:Trivia Category:Culture Category:Toy Story Culture Category:Toy Story 2 Culture Category:Toy Story 3 Culture